1. Field of Invention
A method, a system, and a computer program product for automatic learning of software keyboard input characteristics are disclosed. More particularly, a method, a system, and a computer program product for automatic learning of software keyboard input characteristics by using delay in learning are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
For hand-held devices, the touch-based software keyboards are commonly used as the human-machine interface for data input. The touch-based software keyboards are rendered on the screen via software. However, since there are different user habits (such as personal parallax, different fingers used, ways to hold the device, or directions) when it comes to pressing down the software keys, errors might happen when mapping the touch coordinate to the input character. The software keyboards may not be able to correctly determine the desired user input, and errors are therefore generated accordingly.
Therefore, in order to enhance the accuracy of input determination, one approach is to provide the user with “training mode” through software. The software “pre-learns” the user's operating characteristics in the training mode in order to construct the coordinate calibration data. However, the shortcomings of this approach is that, when the user changes their personal operating habits or takes on other operating characteristics different from the training mode (such as switching from the left hand to right hand or the vice versa, or switching to another person), the calibration data would lose its effectiveness. The user needs to re-run the calibration program in the training mode to collect data from the user again.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new automatic learning method to improve the aforementioned shortcomings.